Still too Young?
by MOVED NOT HERE GONE ETC
Summary: Ritsuka has just turned 18 legally an adult. Today he asks soubi "am i still too young?" Rated M Ritsuka x Soubi YAOI One - Shot


Title: Still too young?

Rating: M

Couple: Ritsuka x Soubi

Author: Juliet Uchiha

Beta: Emi-Chan18

Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless.

A/N: This is a Ritsuka x Soubi Fanfiction that takes place when Ritsuka is in high school.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka ran out the doors of the High School and into the arms of his waiting fighter slash lover.

"Hello Ritsuka-kun, why so excited?"

"I'm eighteen today." He said as if that explained everything.

"Yes you are but we celebrated your birthday two days ago so that your party fell on a weekend remember."

"That's not what I'm talking about Soubi!"

"I'm confused Ritsuka."

"I'm eighteen now, perfectly legal and definitely old enough. You can't use those as excuses anymore."

"You're right." Soubi said lighting a cigarette and walking away in the direction of his apartment.

"So can we?" Ritsuka asked following him eagerly.

"Can we what?"

"You know damn well what! Quit avoiding the question Soubi!"

"No"

"Is that a reply to what I said or the answer to my question?"

"The answer."

"Soubi!" Ritsuka whined and ran in front of him. "Why not?"

"I don't think you're ready for that."

"What! Don't you want to? Aren't you the one who's been proclaiming love to me for years?" Ritsuka moved and let Soubi continue walking eager to get back to the apartment where he spent most of his time despite not living there. When they were there it was just them and Ritsuka liked it that way. It was silent as they walked for a while and they were almost home when Soubi finally responded to the question.

"Yes I love you but that doesn't mean I'll sleep with you when you are clearly not ready to do so. You're still too young." Soubi opened the door to the apartment and barely had time to remove his coat before Ritsuka was on him kissing him and rubbing himself on Soubi's leg.

"Am I really still too young?" Ritsuka whispered into Soubi's ear nipping at it lightly. "I no longer blush when you kiss me or touch me. I ask for more that you won't give me. I'm legally, physically and emotionally old enough." Ritsuka pulled away from Soubi's ear to kiss his lips again. "I love you, please let me do more than kiss you. Let me make love to you like I should be able to as your lover."

"Ritsuka, don't do this…"

"Don't do what?"

"Don't prove me wrong, it's not fair. You've somehow managed to hide how grown up you've become." Soubi pulled Ritsuka into a tight hug. "Now you've pulled out all the stops and proved that I've been wrong to call you a child for so long." Soubi bent down and kissed his lips deeply. Ritsuka kissed back furiously pushing Soubi backward towards the bed. They reached it and Soubi sat down dragging Ritsuka on top of him. Soubi loosened his grip on Ritsuka and he started to unbutton the younger man's jeans. Ritsuka was amazed that it had taken so little to convince Soubi. All this really meant was that Soubi had wanted this anyway. Waiting for Ritsuka to turn eighteen so he could. Ritsuka was brought from his thoughts by a sudden wet something engulfing his now hardened member. He wasn't surprised when he saw that it was Soubi. Ritsuka grunted and moaned softly as Soubi's tongue expertly moved around him. Ritsuka tangled his fingers into Soubi's hair as Soubi continued his ministrations. Ritsuka whined as Soubi pulled away before letting him cum but he stopped when he looked at Soubi's face.

It was mostly covered by his long hair that was slightly mussed by Ritsuka's fingers. Ritsuka could barely see past it but he did see the tears trickling down Soubi's cheeks.

"Soubi, why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry Ritsuka, I can't do this."

"Will you answer me if I ask why?"

"Will you believe me if I tell you the truth."

"Yes," Ritsuka whispered leaning forward to wipe the tears from Soubi's cheeks with his thumbs.

"I, I was assaulted sexually as a kid. I connect sexual advances with that and I don't want it all to shift to you."

"Soubi, I…I understand." Ritsuka stood and replaced his jeans to their secured position and moved to leave the apartment.

"Ritsuka,"

"Yeah Soubi?"

"Come back here, I want to try this again. Try to continue anyway."

"Okay." Ritsuka carefully came back to sit on Soubi's bed and Soubi greeted him with a kiss.

"Ritsuka, I want you to top me. Prove to me you're not too young for this."

"That, I can do." Ritsuka smiled and pushed Soubi back lightly to the bed with a kiss. Ritsuka's hands unbuttoned and pulled of Soubi's tight jeans and revealed his black boxer briefs. Soubi's t-shirt went next and Ritsuka took a moment to take in his lover's body. He admired the creamy skin and the muscles that hid beneath it. Soubi was perfection in Ritsuka's eyes. Ritsuka leaned down and took one of Soubi's nipples in his mouth.

"Ahh….Ritsuka." Soubi moaned Soubi grabbed at Ritsuka's black tank top when he pulled away. Soubi pulled off the shirt muttering something about too many clothes. Once Ritsuka was free of his clothing and all of Soubi's had been removed Ritsuka retrieved some lube from his jeans pocket. He spread some onto his fingers and began to prepare Soubi. Ritsuka prepared Soubi quickly just enough to make it less painful. Ritsuka coated himself with Lube and then positioned himself at Soubi's entrance.

"You ready Soubi?" Ritsuka muttered Soubi nodded in response and Ritsuka gently pushed his length inside. "Soubi, I love you." Ritsuka started to move cautiously not wanting to hurt Soubi. It didn't take long for him to pick up the pace and soon both were close. Ritsuka came first filling Soubi's entrance with cum and Soubi came seconds after coating their stomachs with the same substance. Both men laid there Ritsuka on top of Soubi panting.

"Was that true?" Soubi asked trying to catch his breath.

"Was what true?" Ritsuka asked pulling himself up off of Soubi.

"You said you love me."

"Yes, it's true."

"How do you know?"

"I just do, I've known for years that I'm madly in love with you."

"Really?"

"Yes," Ritsuka whined impatiently "Now I have a question for you." Ritsuka smiled "Am I still too young?" Soubi grinned and threw a pillow at him before he claimed his lips in another kiss.

"I love you too." Soubi smiled.

THE END


End file.
